


Home and Away

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: The Coexistenceverse Series One [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: When a new member of Torchwood is asked to come home for Thanksgiving, the Doctor and his companions along with some allies go with her and they realize that a small town in Kentucky may very well be the center of an alien activity.





	1. Introducing Mina Carter

Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ , _Torchwood_ and _The Sarah Jane Adventures_ along with all the characters all belong to BBC. I do not own anything except the characters that have never appeared on either show including Mina Carter, and if you want to use the characters please ask permission and if you want to use the story for your website, ask permission first! Thank you! Now, without further delay, Allons-y!

**Home and Away**

The Doctor, in his tenth incarnation, was walking down the streets along with his companions Rose Tyler and Martha Jones as they were being led by recurring companion and Torchwood member Captain Jack Harkness as they were wondering where he was taking them.

"Jack," the Doctor spoke up, "you never did say where you were taking us."

"I am sorry Doctor," Jack replied, "I will go ahead and tell you. I'm taking you guys to Torchwood three base."

"What for?" Martha asked.

"Do you need our help with something?" Rose added.

"Not really," Jack answered, "I am taking you to base so that you guys can meet somebody. She is new to the team."

"Is that so?" the Doctor asked. Jack nodded in response.

The four headed to the Torchwood three base. They met up with Jack's teammates being Gwen Cooper, who was the leader of the group in Jack's absence, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper and Toshiko "Tosh" Sato along with a young lady with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a black suit with light blue stripes.

"Good that you could check in." Gwen was the first to greet the captain.

"We got your call." Jack replied. The blonde girl looked at Jack and tilted her head as she seemed to be delighted to see him. He looked over to the Doctor, Rose and Martha and gestured towards the blonde, "Doctor, Rose and Martha, I would like for you guys to meet the newest member of Torchwood: Mina Carter."

"You are right, Gwen." Mina quipped, "Captain Jack is quite a charmer."

The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Ah, you must be the Doctor these guys have been talking about." Mina shook hands with the Doctor before looking at both Martha and Rose, "and these are his companions?"

"I'm Rose Tyler."

"And my name is Martha Jones."

Mina proceeded to shake hands with Rose and then Martha.

"We were wondering," the Doctor offered, "if you would like to meet one of our friends? Well, mine, and Rose met her. Are you interested? Jack and Martha are about to meet her as well."

"Sure," Mina shrugged her shoulders, "Why not?"

Gwen and Ianto followed the Doctor, Rose, Martha, Jack and Mina out of the base to meet the friend that the Doctor was talking about as Gwen quietly signaled Owen that he was in charge of the group while the two were gone with Jack.

Sarah Jane Smith and her group consisting of her son Luke Smith and his teenage friends Maria Jackson, Clyde Langer and Rani Chandra along were outside of their house as they noticed the Doctor, Rose, Martha, Jack and Mina walked down the streets to meet up with the Doctor's former companion.

"Sarah Jane Smith!" the Doctor greeted his long time friend/companion, "Just the person I was looking for!"

"How do you know her?" Mina asked.

"She was once a companion of mine." the Doctor answered.

"What's going on here?" Sarah Jane asked as she was confused at the sight of the people with the Doctor.

"You remember Rose Tyler, right?"

"Good to see you again." Rose greeted Sarah Jane.

"Same to you."

"I would like for you to meet the rest of the group." the Doctor introduced the rest of the companions and allies to her, "Sarah Jane Smith, this is Martha Jones and Captain Jack Harkness and a couple of his crew from Torchwood: Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper as well as the newest member that came here recently Mina Carter."

The Doctor looked over at Gwen, "Before I forget, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?"

"Yes," Gwen answered, "all the way back to the 1800s."

"Ah, thought so," the Doctor replied as he and Rose shared a glance, "Spatial genetic multiplicity."

"Ah, yeah, funny old world." Rose quipped.

"I've been following your work." Jack told Sarah Jane as he shook her hand, "Nice job with the Slitheen."

"Yeah," Sarah Jane replied, "well, I've been staying away from you a lot. Too many guns."

"All the same, might I say, looking good, ma'am?"

"Really? Ooh."

"Not now, Captain!" the Doctor snapped at Jack.

"It is alright, Doctor." Sarah Jane replied.

"Who's the boy?" the Doctor asked as he noticed Luke.

"Doctor, this is my son Luke," Sarah Jane now introduced her group, "and this is his friends Maria Jackson, Clyde Langer and Rani Chandra."

"Nice to finally meet you." Luke replied, "Mum has told us so much about you."

He along with Maria, Clyde and Rani each shared their gratitude to meet the Doctor in person.

"Now where did the new member come from?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I moved here recently after being accepted into a London college from Kentucky," Mina answered, "in the United States."

"So, you're from America?" Clyde asked.

"Pretty much so."

"What is it like?" Maria asked. Before she could get that answer, Mina heard a ring from her cellphone.

"I will tell you a bit about America after I take this call, okay?" Mina got out her phone as she prepared to answer it. She answered it as the Doctor, the companions and the allies shared a conversation with Sarah Jane and her group about things have been occuring recently.

"Hello. I'm not busy at the moment, why? Mom, are you serious?!" Mina exclaimed as she was on her cellphone, "I get that it is an American holiday back home, but I just got this job recently! Really now? Fine. I will talk it over with my boss. I love you. Okay. Bye."

Mina hung up and looked over at the group, who all gave confused expressions on their faces.

"What was that about?" Sarah Jane asked.

"It was my Mom." Mina answered, "she wants me to see her on Thanksgiving."


	2. Plans and Additions

"Your mum wanted you to see her for Thanksgiving?" Rose asked Mina.

"Yeah." Mina nodded, "My mom invited me to visit her for Thanksgiving."

The group shared a glance at Mina before thinking of an idea that surprised the newest member of Torchwood three.

"I think you should go." the Doctor stated.

"Really?" Mina asked.

"Yeah," Rose nodded, "and we will all go with you."

"Are you sure about that?" Mina asked as she appeared confused, "what about your families? I know you guys don't celebrate Thanksgiving in England, but..."

"It is fine." Martha stated, "I need to get away from my family. They are currently arguing over my brother's birthday party because my Dad brought his date with him."

"Ianto, Gwen," Jack looked at his Torchwood teammates, "how would you guys like to head to America to see what an American holiday is like?"

"I would, but what about our base?" Gwen asked.

"Ask Owen and Tosh to look after the base while we are gone." Jack suggested.

"Already on it." Ianto got out a phone and proceeded to call the base.

"If they agree to look after the base, then we're up to it." Gwen stated.

"Sarah Jane, what about you guys?" the Doctor asked his past companion.

"I think it is a lovely idea!" Sarah Jane exclaimed, "It will give these kids a great opportunity to explore American culture. I will bring K9 with us and I will let Mr. Smith know where we are going."

Luke, Maria, Clyde and Rani all shared glances at each other as they appeared to be apprehensive about the idea as Sarah Jane headed inside her place to let the computer known as Mr. Smith know where they would be heading.

"That went well." Mina quipped.

"Rose! Doctor!" a voice shouted from a distance. Everyone turned around to see that Mickey Smith arriving at the scene.

"Who the hell are you?" Mina asked in demand.

"I should ask the same thing!" Mickey exclaimed.

The Doctor cleared his throat before having Rose to introduce Mickey to the newest member of Captain Jack's Torchwood.

"Mickey Smith," Rose introduced her ex boyfriend to her new friend, "this is the newest member of Captain Jack's Torchwood: Mina Carter. She came here from Kentucky. From the United States. Mina, this is my friend Mickey Smith."

"I see," Mickey replied in surprise, "nice to meet you."

"You too." Mina shook hands with him, "Sorry for my sudden reaction."

"Oh, it is okay." Mickey smirked, "I was just rushing to find the Doctor before he left London again."

"Is that so?" the Doctor replied, "Why on Earth were you looking for me?"

"I was interested to tag along with you guys on your adventures." Mickey stated.

"Well, we are heading over to Mina's hometown in Kentucky for Thanksgiving." Rose spoke up, "You are welcome to join us."

"Yeah," Mina explained, "the more the merrier, join the club. You guys can see what an American holiday is like. I just want you guys to know, I am not really stoked to head to Beattyville but I am doing this because I love my Mom. Not to mention, I lost my Dad a few months before moving here to London."

"That is sad." Rose stated.

"I am sorry for your loss." Martha added.

"Thanks." Mina stated, "Trust me, I am past that Monkey Screw Up a long time ago!"

"So we see." Jack replied.

Sarah Jane met up with her group and the rest of the heroes.

"We are all settled." Sarah Jane announced, "Mr. Smith knows where we are at and the parents to Maria, Clyde and Rani know that they are on another adventure with me."

"So we are settled then." the Doctor declared.

"I told your mum that we were heading on another adventure," Mickey told Rose, "I sort of told the truth there."

"Everyone ready?" Jack asked.

"Owen agreed that he and Tosh will look after our base." Ianto told Jack.

"Then Ianto and I are in as well!" Gwen declared.

"We will take the TARDIS!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Mina was confused.

"Trust me you will like it." Sarah Jane whispered to the young woman.

"If you say so."

The group walked over to the blue police box. Mina appeared to be unfazed.

"A police box?" Mina stated.

"Oh, it is more than a police box." Sarah Jane replied as the Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS.

Everyone walked into the TARDIS, including Mina, who was surprised to see the interior of the Doctor's TARDIS.

"Whoa!" Mina exclaimed, "that is something else!"

She walked outside to see the blue police box and then walked back into the TARDIS, "But it is just a box! By golly! Holy crap! It is bigger on the inside! Indeed. I wonder if that is what my cat thinks when he goes inside an empty box."

"It is bigger on the inside." Sarah Jane stated.

"That was what we thought when we first entered this TARDIS." Martha stated.

"Now I have seen everything!" Mina exclaimed.

"Maybe you have not seen everything yet." Sarah Jane whispered to the newest member of Captain Jack's Torchwood.

"What?" Mina quipped.

"You will see." Sarah Jane replied as the Doctor set the course to Beattyville, Kentucky to attend Thanksgiving with Mina's family.


	3. Hometown Arrival

The TARDIS materialized to Beattyville, Kentucky at a hotel that was located at the area where a local hotel was located along with a Rite – Aid and a Dairy Queen. One by one everyone got out of the TARDIS, the Doctor, Rose, Mina, Sarah Jane, Luke, Maria, Clyde, Rani, Martha, Jack, Ianto and Gwen all took a look around the town.

"Not much has changed in this town." Mina quipped.

"Don't wander off too far you guys!" Sarah Jane told Luke, Clyde, Maria and Rani as she saw that her group was exploring around the area. Fortunately for her, only Luke and Maria stayed close by but not too fortunate as Rani and Clyde had taken off further in the area for some exploring, which would turn out not to be a good idea.

"So this is the city of Beattyville." the Doctor stated.

"It seems like a typical small town," Rose looked around, "for an American small town, I guess."

"More small town than you think," Mina stated, "we only have Diary Queen, Rite Aid, a few hotels here and there, a pizza place, a bunch of Dollar Stores, a faulty resturant and that is about it."

"There is bound to have small businesses!" Mickey exclaimed, "I mean with the town that it is, it cannot be that bad."

"Yeah. It happens to have small businesses." Mina replied, "Flower Shop, of course a bank and post office, as well as a Consignment Shop or two, donut shop and a bouquet shop. Like your typical small town in the states."

"Hey Mum," Luke stated, "can we try one of these burgers at Dairy Queen?"

"Or maybe a pizza!" Maria added.

"Maybe tomorrow." Sarah Jane answered, "I think those places are closed for Thanksgiving today."

"They are." Mina nodded, confirming her guess, "They can try it tomorrow."

"Besides we are having Thanksgiving dinner today." the Doctor told Luke and Maria.

"So Mina," Jack asked, "where does your Mother live?"

"She lives at an apartment downtown but we are having the dinner at Grandma's," Mina explained, "and that is several blocks from here."

"So it is a good walking distance from where we are, yeah?" Martha asked.

"Exactly." Mina nodded.

"We should get going then," the Doctor suggested, "shall we?"

"Doctor, Rani and Clyde has disappeared." Sarah Jane spoke up.

"I will go look for them." Mickey told the Doctor and Sarah Jane, "if something happens to go wrong, I will let you know."

"Okay." Sarah Jane reluctantly nodded as they allowed Mickey to go look for Clyde and Rani as they were unaware that something sinister was going on behind the hotel which would bring our heroes in for a surprise of a lifetime, especially for the newest member of Torchwood Three: Mina Carter.

"So what do you think?" Gwen asked, "Should we wait on Mickey or go on?"

"Mickey seems to be trustworthy," Rose answered, "he should be able to let us know if something is up."

"Or if nothing is gone wrong," Martha added, "he should let us know when he finds our two friends, yeah?"

"It is only a Thanksgiving holiday," the Doctor stated as if he was about to jinx the whole day, "we are spending the day with Mina's family, what is the worst that could possibly happen?"

"Besides their arguing or talking politics." Mina added as she rolled her eyes.

The Doctor, Rose, Martha, Sarah Jane, Luke, Maria, Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Mina walked over to the house to where the Thanksgiving dinner would be located at as Mina led them to the house.


	4. Meeting the Family

Mina led the Doctor, Rose, Martha, Sarah Jane, Luke, Maria, Jack, Gwen and Ianto to a yellow two story house that looked nice for a house that was on top of a hill several blocks from a Diary Queen.

"So this is your grandma's house?" Martha asked.

"Yeah." Mina answered, "I will knock to let them know I am here."

She walked over to the door and knocked on the door, "Grandma! It is me! Mina Carter! I also brought some of my co workers with me!"

"What are you waiting for? Come on in, it is really cold out there."

"Your grams has a point." Jack stated. Everyone entered into the house and when they entered into the living room they were welcomed by an elderly lady in her late 70s with white hair and blue eyes still sparkling with life wearing a white blouse and beige pants.

"Everyone," Mina introduced her new friends and teammates to her great grandmother, "This is my great grandmother Amelia Carter, everyone of us unless you are Grandpas David or Harold, we call her Grandma."

"So we see." the Doctor stated.

"I will let your mom know that you made it." Amelia told Mina before yelling upstairs, "Joanne! Your daughter is here and she brought some of her new friends with her!"

Within a minute, a woman in her late 40s with sandy blonde hair and green eyes wearing a white top, blue jeans and sneakers arrived being Mina's mother Joanne Carter.

"It is nice to meet all of you!" Joanne exclaimed, "I am Mina's mother Joanne!"

"Nice to meet you," Sarah Jane was the first to introduce herself to Amelia and Joanne, "My name is Sarah Jane Smith. I am a well renown journalist in the UK, and this is my son Luke and his friend Maria."

Luke and Maria both waved at the two.

"My name is John Smith." the Doctor proceeded to greet Joanne and Amelia next, "Nice to meet you guys."

Then the rest of the group went to introduce themselves to Amelia and Joanne.

"My name is Rose Tyler."

"My name is Martha Jones, and it is nice to meet you."

"I am Captain Jack Harkness, the very person who hired Mina onto Torchwood Three."

"Don't start!" the Doctor snapped at Jack.

"What? I can't say hello to them?!"

"It is alright Mr. Smith," Joanne replied, "I really don't mind. After all, he is quite the charmer."

"I will say that as well. Charming indeed." Mina smiled.

"Moving along!" Ianto exclaimed, "My name is Ianto Jones, ladies."

"And my name is Gwen Cooper." Gwen finished the introductions.

"We have three others that came with us," Sarah Jane explained, "but you will meet them later on."

"I sure hope so." Joanne stated, "Everyone settle in."

"We shall wait for everyone to come until we begin our dinner." Amelia declared, "They are on the way right now."

For the past hour, the Doctor and the rest of the crew met the rest of Mina's grandparents: Harold and Mary Carter and David and Heidi Watson as well as the rest of the family that consisted on a lot of cousins for each aunt and uncle. Even some of the cousins had kids of their own. Things went fine as the younger kids went downstairs to play and the teens went upstairs to enjoy video games until an overweight woman with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a black top, blue jeans and brown boots got into a heated argument with a slender woman with wavy blonde hair and midnight blue eyes wearing a lovely white blouse, blue jeans and tennis shoes.

"You are so foolish Michelle!" the slender woman snapped at the big woman, "You had no right to be rude to her like that!"

"I was not being rude to her, Elena!" Michelle yelled at the slender woman.

"Bull crap you weren't!"

"What is going on here?" the Doctor asked, "This is getting heated."

"Michelle snapped at Catherine because she was excited about showing her photos from vacation and she was like I don't care!" Elena yelled, "and I told her not to be rude to her and then the next thing I knew that she was slandering Catherine and her entire family on Facebook!"

"You are being a liar!" Michelle yelled, "I did not talk crap about anyone on Facebook! I just said that Catherine was being pathetic that she likes to make a show about everything!"

"Dillon! Get Michelle!" Joanne yelled, "Jim! Get Elena!"

Dillon walked over to his wife while Jim walked over to his wife.

"Okay, Michelle. Tell your side of the story." Rose spoke up.

"And please keep quiet Elena. Let her talk." the Doctor added.

"Okay," Michelle explained, "Catherine does make a drama like usual. However, Melissa was showing me some sort of toy that she found on the ground and I told her that I did not care. Catherine made a show about it and Elena was saying not to be rude to Catherine. She humiliated me in front of everyone at the Dollar Store. She should be ashamed of yourself."

"You should be ashamed of yourself too!" Elena exclaimed, "You are full of crap! You are being a liar! That is not true what you just said to those people from England!"

"You are the one that is being a liar!" Michelle yelled, "You are not worthy of being a mother! You should lose custody of your daughter!"

"Excuse me!" Elena shouted, "Excuse me!"

"You heard me! You should lose custody of Kendra! Come Monday morning I will call Social Services and tell them to take Kendra from you!"

"You know what?! Dillon should leave you and take your daughters with him including the adopted kid Sora Hikari! You do not deserve to be a mother either!"

"Do not say that." the Doctor stated.

"Shut up!" Michelle yelled, "You are an invited guest!"

"Do not talk to our guest like that!" Elena snapped, "the fat ass who abuses her younger brother by eating junk food in front of him when he is on a diet! You know very well that tempts Casey!"

"He weighs more than me you know." Michelle retorted glancing at her obese brother with curly brown hair and brown eyes wearing glasses.

"Hey!" Joanne shouted, "Stop it you two! Right now!"

"If either of you call Social Services and I found out that you or you caused the other to lose custody of my great grandkids," Mary warned Elena and Michelle, "I will personally put you in jail so fast that it would make your head spin!"

"Whatever!" Michelle shouted, "I am freaking done with this freaking family for supporting sweet innocent Elena and her bimbo friend Catherine! Screw this mess! I am seeing red here! This is bull crap! I will get you for this Elena! How about that?!"

She stormed off upstairs and slammed the door behind her. Everyone in the room was stunned and surprised.

"Wow." Gwen quipped.

"Excuse me. Excuse me Jack," Mina stood up from the couch, "please."

"I did not think it would go this far." Martha stated.

"Now I can see why Mina wanted to leave this town so badly." the Doctor spoke up.

"Yeah really." Rose replied.

"I want to go home now." Gwen stated.

"If it was not for Clyde, Rani and Mickey not being missing," Sarah Jane said, "I would be up for it."

"I thought Mina was kidding when she said you guys argue." Jack stated.

"They do this every year!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Every year!" Joanne added.

"I would hate to see what Christmas looks like." Ianto stated.

"It would be worth it." Amelia replied sarcastically, "She will have to come down shortly because dinner will be ready soon."

Within the half hour, everyone was in the living room getting ready to watch the annual Macy's Thanksgiving Parade but two cousins Jasmine Carter, a teenage girl with long shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes wearing a pink top, brown coat, blue jeans and sneakers and Leanna Watson, an emo girl with whitish pink hair and brown eyes wearing nose piercings and a white collar with a circle in the center were arguing over which station to watch it between NBC and CBS.

"We should watch NBC!" Jasmine yelled.

"No freaking way!" Leanna yelled, "I hate Kelly Clarkson and she is going to be performing on the NBC channel!"

"You do not have to listen to her perform then!" Jasmine retorted, "Besides NBC is the only channel be on."

"That is not true Jasmine," Natalie Carter, Jasmine's mother stated, "It is on CBS and ABC as well."

Amelia decided on a vote to decide what channel they will watch the parade on. Majority ruled with most of the family wanting to watch it on CBS, which Jasmine was okay with compared to what would happen if Leanna did not get her way, she would throw a fit. Then dinner began. Joanne looked over at one of her in laws in concern.

"Is there something wrong, Pamela?" Joanne asked.

"My daughter hasn't been home in two days!" Pamela exclaimed in concern.

"Which one?" Mina was also concerned. She looked to see William and Dalton Watson, the twin boys as well as Mia Watson and then Sally Watson.

"Julie?"

"Yes." Pamela nodded, "She disappeared along with her friends a couple of days ago."

"What goes on around here?" Gwen asked.

"There has been a string of disappearances going on throughout this entire town," Joanne explained, "none of the authorities have any clue why it is happening."

"Could be something out of the ordinary here." the Doctor stated.

"With all due respect," Joanne scoffed, "People disappear on a regular basis."

"True," Mina replied, "but not like this Mom."

"Something strange is going on here." Rose stated, "I hope it is not what I think it is because the last time I wore this outfit I had my face stolen by an alien."

"What?" Joanne stated.

"Nothing. Nothing important." Rose looked at her hair which was nicely done in a bun that suited her face wearing a pink strap that held her hair, a pink dress with a denim jacket and a pair of 3 inch pink heels.

Martha received a message on her phone which read, "FROM: MICKEY. DOCTOR, ALIEN ACTIVITY BEHIND THE HOTEL!"

"Doctor," Martha whispered to the Doctor, "you may very well be right. Look."

The Doctor looked at the message and looked at Joanne and Amelia, "I hate to leave but there is something I need to look into. Would you mind if I bring Mina with me?"

"Sure," Joanne replied, "I am sure she is old enough to make her own choices."

"Mina," the Doctor addressed the newest member of Torchwood Three, "I need you to come with me. I need to show me the hotel if you can."

"Sure thing." Mina nodded.

"Okay, be careful you two." Joanne told the two.

Rose seemed nervous. She figured the Doctor wanted to keep her here because he knew she would be safe there. However whatever the alien activity may be, she was more nervous for the Doctor and for Mina.


	5. The Doctor and Mina's Fateful Encounter

The Doctor and Mina arrived at the area where Rite Aid, Diary Queen and the hotel were.

"So where is the hotel basement?" the Doctor asked.

"I did not even know that the hotel had a basement." Mina quipped, "It might be behind the hotel or something. Would not hurt to find out."

The Doctor and Mina went behind the hotel to learn that a mysterious door is several inches away from the hotel itself.

"There is a door!" Mina exclaimed.

"We should check it out." the Doctor said.

"Good idea."

Slowly, the two got the door open and went inside the mysterious basement/underground headquarters.

They looked around the hallway corridors.

"The name John Smith. You use that for your alias all the time don't you?" Mina spoke up.

"Yeah. Most of the time." the Doctor replied, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I was just only curious."

At first there was nothing there, but after the duo were hearing screams for help, they looked to see different screens with people inside them.

"Oh my god." Mina gasped.

"This must be what happened to the missing people in your hometown." the Doctor told Mina.

"Someone help me!" a voice screamed from behind. Mina was shocked to see a young girl with long shoulder length jet black hair and blue eyes trapped in a screen that was her cousin Julie.

"Oh my god!" Mina cried, "Julie! What happened?!"

"Some evil lady took me and my friends here." Julie explained, "and she took the spirit out of my friends. Me as well."

"So that is what is happening?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor!"

"Doctor, is that you?!"

The Doctor turned around to see Rani and Clyde were next to each other in separate screens.

"Rani! Clyde!"

"This alien by the name of Vendias stole our essence," Rani said, "and it seems to have happened to everyone in town that had disappeared."

"Where is Mickey?" the Doctor asked.

"We have no idea." Clyde answered, "he might have come around here before we were brought here in these screens."

"Hang in there you two," the Doctor assured Rani and Clyde, "We will find a way to get you two out of this. As well as everyone else in this town. Mina, we should check it out."

The Doctor and Mina slowly approached the area where no one could see them. They observed as a woman with pale skin with wavy raven hair and blue eyes with dark clothing as she had a man with brown hair wearing an orange top, tan pants and brown boots. She raised her claws and unleashed red energy at the man and he screamed in pain. The two watched as bluish energy left the man's body.

"Oh my." Mina gasped quietly.

"That must be the alien Vendias." the Doctor stated.

Vendias felt the energy from the man's essence as his body fell to the floor, "That was amazing. I am Vendias! I take essence from my targets to gain my strength. Soon I will gain enough power to steal the essence from everyone in this entire town, from the state, then the continent and finally the entire world!"

Two of Vendias's minions known as Vendis carried the man's lifeless body onto a nearby bed that had been provided. It seemed that there was an unlimited supplies of beds for the victims of Vendias.

"Oh my god!" Mina exclaimed, "This has got to suck. Even for this town."

"We have to let the others know about this." the Doctor told Mina, "Let's go."

"Wait. Is that Mickey that is with her?" Mina asked, pointing at Mickey who was standing close to Vendias.

"What?" the Doctor asked. They looked as Vendias walked over to Mickey.

"You did your part." Vendias told Mickey, "in exchange of me not taking your essence, you bring me the Doctor. Excellent work."

Mickey slowly nodded.

"What?" the Doctor gasped.

"Is that not betrayal?" Mina asked with her eyes widened.

Vendias then noticed as the Doctor and Mina were watching over them.

"Well," Vendias pointed at Mina and the Doctor and addressing the Vendi, "It looks like we have intruders! Get them!"

"Go!" the Doctor told Mina. The two tried to make a run for it, which did not do either one of them well. They both appeared to be at a dead end as the Vendi were surrounding them.

"We are trapped!" Mina exclaimed.

"You are not for long!" the Doctor replied as he grabbed a Vendi and tossed it at the one that was blocking Mina's path, "Go! Run like hell! Get the others!"

Mina ran as fast as she could back to her grandmother's house. The Vendi tried to chase after her.

"Enough!" Vendias shouted at her minions as she approached the Doctor, "Let the girl go! It is this man I want!"

"So what is it that you want from me?" the Doctor demanded.

"You shall see, Doctor." Vendias had her minions to man handle the Time Lord to her hideout area where Mickey was only watching, "I will have an excellent time consuming your essence, Doctor. Snatch any kind of weapons that he might have."

Mickey took the sonic screwdriver from the Doctor's pocket, the only possible weapon that he had. The Doctor looked over at Mickey in dismay, "Mickey."

"I am sorry, Doctor." Mickey stated sadly.

Vendias looked over at the Doctor as her eyes glowed yellow and she had her hands turn into witch like claws with red finger nails, which red energy emitted from her hands and struck the Doctor in full blast. He screamed in agony as his essence was being stolen from the witch like alien, "Yes. Yes. This one is extraordinary energy. His energy is amazing! Nothing like my other victims! This is nothing like the other victims! Indeed. Incredible!"

Eventually, the essence from the Doctor came out of his body and the body fell down to the floor.

"Come to mama!" Vendias exclaimed as she claimed the essence of the Doctor.

The next thing the Doctor knew, he gasped as he woke up and found himself in a dark room. He looked around in surprise, not knowing where he was. The Doctor stood up and found that he could not get too far.

"I must be trapped in a screen," the Doctor stated, "Just like the others."

"Hello, Doctor. Comfy?"

The Doctor looked to see that Vendias was watching his screen.

"You will not get away with this!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Why did you have Mickey bring me into this trap anyway?"

"Ah Doctor," Vendias coyly replied, "Dear Mickey did this in his own free will in exchange of not having his essence taken to bring you here to this trap I have set up because he told me that I would have a strong essence from you. Boy he was correct. So he will be spared while this world's essence is all taken and you will be my grandest prize of Earth."

The Doctor was in disbelief what he was hearing. He could not believe that Mickey would sell him out to save his own life. Was there more to what Mickey was doing than what he seen? He only hoped Mina would tell the others and they would get them out of their predicament.

"Rose, Sarah Jane, guys, It is up to all you guys now." the Doctor stated.


	6. Mina Calls for the Others

"God, I cannot take much more of this!" Martha exclaimed as she slumped down a nearby chair as two of Mina's cousins were arguing, this time over the fact that Michelle was eating desert in front of her brother Casey and she was not letting him have any because he was on a diet.

"I can see why Mina wanted to leave this place so badly," Sarah Jane stated, "and rightfully so."

"I hope we do not ever come back here," Rose added, "At least not like this."

"You really should not do that to your brother, Michelle." Martha told the overweight chick.

"That is none of your business what I do with my brother," Michelle stated, "so I suggest you stay out of this, you monkey!"

"Excuse me!" Martha exclaimed in anger.

"Oh no." Gwen stated.

"Hey!" Amelia shouted.

"That is racist, Michelle!" Joanne exclaimed.

"Excuse me!" Martha yelled in anger, heading towards the big girl, "Are you serious?!"

"Martha, no!" Rose exclaimed as she grabbed her friend, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Come over here, if you think you are so tough!" Michelle yelled.

"Rose, get out of my way!" Martha yelled.

"I can't let you do this." Rose replied.

"Get out of my way!"

"Let her go, Rose," Joanne told the blonde, "Michelle has no right to call her discriminatory names!"

"I think that you are being kind of a hypocrite Michelle," Sarah Jane spoke up, "I know that Casey is kind of big and he needs to lose weight but you are not exactly skinny yourself."

"Just what are you implying, Grandma?" Michelle retorted.

"Do not talk to my Mum like that!" Luke yelled.

"Luke," Sarah Jane grabbed her son, "Luke. Calm down."

"Is she always like this?" Ianto asked.

"Keep out of it, weirdo!" Michelle yelled.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, "Now you are out of line, Missy!"

"Shut up!"

"To answer your question Ianto," Casey finally spoke up, "More than you realized. I understand that Michelle is training to be an ambulance driver. However, just a couple of months ago, she cleaned out all of my food that I had in my house so I would not have a heart attack."

"I was not going to come at your house during my job finding out you had a heart attack." Michelle stated.

"Let him talk." Rose firmly stated.

"Anyways," Casey stated, "what makes this the insult to injury is that she was eating a pizza that very same day, right in front of my face and would not let me have a bite."

"She did the same thing just a couple of weeks ago," Joanne added, "when we were decorating the place for Christmas, she ate Dunkin Donuts AND McDonald's in front of Casey when they were helping us, weren't they, Natasha?"

"Yeah," a slender girl with long shoulder length pink hair and brown eyes wearing a black top and blue jeans with sneakers named Natasha Carter explained, "I moved in with Aunt Joanne a month ago to help her out. Anyways, she went crazy when Casey even tried to sneak a fry from the McDonald's bag. She has been crazy for years and I tried telling her if she was really concerned for him losing weight, she would not do this crap but nope, she does not listen."

"Oh like I am going to listen to a pink haired emo!" Michelle shouted.

"How about you shut your trap," Gwen yelled, "Before I get over there and make you shut up! Jack and Ianto know better than to hit a girl, but me, I am not afraid to take you out where you stand so keep quiet or I will make you!"

"Why don't you bring it then, little whumpy girl!" Michelle challanged her.

Before Gwen could even make a move, loud pounding on the door was heard, keeping everyone quiet.

"Oh great!" Amelia exclaimed in annoyance, "your all's constant arguing probably got the neighbors to call the police! Nice going all of you!"

"I will get it, Grandma." Joanne walked over to the door. She opened the door and found to her daughter Mina looking frantic.

"Mina," Joanne looked at her daughter with concern, "What is wrong?"

"Where is Jack and the others?" Mina asked in response. As if on cue, Jack, Rose, Martha, Sarah Jane, Gwen, Ianto, Luke and Maria met up with the two.

"What is going on here, Mina?" Jack asked.

"Did you find Mickey, Rani and Clyde?" Sarah Jane added.

"Where is the Doctor?!" Rose asked in concern, close to panic.

"The Doctor, what do you mean?" Joanne asked in confusion, "Doctor Who?"

"The Doctor was right!" Mina exclaimed, "There is alien activity going on in this town! The alien has captured Rani and Clyde and I am pretty sure she has the Doctor now too."

"What about Mickey?" Gwen asked.

"He was with her when the Doctor and I spotted the alien...Vendias." Mina answered.

"The Doctor must be in trouble!" Rose exclaimed in worry.

"We need to find the alien's hideout now!" Sarah Jane told the others, "Whatever this alien wants, we need to stop it!"

"We need to move!" Ianto exclaimed.

"Just what is going on here?" Amelia asked.

"No time to explain Grandma," Joanne answered, "Mina and her group need to get going for some sort of emergency. That is all I can tell you."

"Okay then," Amelia replied, "Be careful."

"We will do our best." Jack stated.

"For the reason that I have not seen alien activity," Joanne spoke up, "I am going with you guys as well."

"Mom!" Mina exclaimed.

"It is fine," Martha stated, "I think a little education will do your Mum some good."

"Alright." Mina nodded, "Just so you can see what kind of work that we do."

Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Rose, Martha, Sarah Jane, Luke and Maria headed out the door and closed it behind them for a big battle that was to come!


	7. Vendias shows herself

Mina led Rose, Martha, Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Joanne, Sarah Jane, Luke and Maria behind the hotel to the entrance where the lair was located at. They hurried down the corridors to where the screens were at where the spirits were trapped in. They looked in shock to see the victims all screaming and crying for help.

"This is awful!" Joanne exclaimed, "All those people with their spirits stolen!"

"Please help me!" Julie's voice cried. The group looked to see Julie trapped in a screen.

"Julie?" Joanne gasped.

"Help me! The alien has us captured!" Julie yelled.

"Sarah Jane!"

"Luke!"

The group turned around to see Rani and Clyde trapped in screens as they were next to each other.

"Oh my god." Ianto gasped.

"What happened to you guys?" Sarah Jane asked in shock.

"Vendias trapped us here." Rani answered.

"There is no telling what she did with our bodies," Clyde added, "but she took our essence and trapped them in these screens."

"Rose! Martha! Sarah Jane!"

Rose paled at the voice behind her as everyone turned around to see the Doctor trapped in a screen.

"Doctor!" Rose exclaimed in shock.

"It is so good to see you guys." the Doctor spoke up, "you guys have to destroy Vendias. She is too dangerous to be kept alive."

"We are aware of that part from what we see here." Martha replied.

"There is something else that you need to know." the Doctor said.

"Where is Mickey?" Rose asked.

"That is the thing." the Doctor answered, "Mickey told Vendias about me and in exchange of him not having his essence stolen, he sold me out."

"What?" Sarah Jane gasped. None of the others could believe what they were hearing.

"We got to find Mickey and see this for ourselves." Luke told the others, "Not that we do not believe you, Doctor. We just have to see for ourselves."

"I understand." the Doctor replied.

"Don't worry Doctor," Rose looked at the man she loved, "we are going to get you and the others out of this and stop Vendias from her plans."

"I would not count on that, dear."

Rose, Martha, Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Mina, Joanne, Sarah Jane, Luke and Maria all glanced over to see Vendias standing in front of them and to her left stood Mickey to the shock and confirmation of the others.

"Mickey." Rose gasped.

"I am sorry Rose," Mickey stated, "I am very sorry."

"How touching." Vendias chided.

"You release our friends and the rest of those people right now!" Rose demanded.

"You making demands here, sweetheart?" Vendias looked at the blonde, "Well isn't that lovely?"

"Why did you take the Doctor of all people," Joanne asked, "mind if I ask."

"The Doctor." Vendias stated, "Mickey here told me that his essence would be strong and in exchange of him being alive that he would have the Doctor come here and boy was he correct. The Doctor's essence is strong."

"And you are going to give it back to him!" Rose exclaimed in anger.

"Just what do you do with the bodies after you take their essence?" Maria asked.

"Take a look." Vendias shown the group showing them the bodies of her victims laying in different beds, "A bed for each and every one of my victims to sleep in for eternity."

The heroes looked to see the sleeping forms of the victims all in different beds. Joanne was shocked as she saw Julie's sleeping form on one of the beds.

"Oh god," Joanne gasped, "Julie."

Sarah Jane, Luke and Maria looked to see both Clyde and Rani asleep in two beds that were next to each other.

"Clyde." Sarah Jane gasped.

"Rani." Maria added.

"What Vendias is doing here is horrible!" Luke exclaimed.

"Doctor!" Rose cried as she ran to his side upon seeing his sleeping form not too far from Rani and Clyde, "Doctor, if you can hear me, we will save you and the others. I promise."

"She has a thing for this Doctor, doesn't she?" Joanne asked Mina.

"I think," Mina answered, "but then again I just met them today."

"Just what do you want with these innocent people?" Sarah Jane demanded.

"I feed on their essence, and it makes me stronger." Vendias spoke up, "thanks to taking the Doctor's essence, I am even closer than ever before to fulfilling my goal."

"And what is your goal?" Martha asked.

"She is right," Gwen added, "Why are you doing this?"

"Hundreds of years ago, I was exiled from my home planet of Delta Phoenix 9," Vendias explained, "upon my exile, I was killed and my essence was sent to planet Earth. Not that very long ago, I found a few members of this hotel and took their essence which allowed me to take this form."

"That explains why she is here on Earth." Jack stated.

"I feed on the essence of these humans or any other species," Vendias continued, "their essence gets trapped in a screen that gets provided after I take their essence from their bodies."

"Meaning you feed on essence," the Doctor stated from his screen, "gorging on it like a pig! An essence stealing alien. What is your goal?"

"Once I have enough strength," Vendias explained, "I will emerge from this underground lair and I will swallow the essence of everyone. Starting with the rest of the city, and then the state, then this continent and finally the world! I will finally emerge in my full form and seek vengeance on those who exiled me to begin with!"

"You will never get away with this!" Ianto exclaimed.

"Oh but I already have boy," Vendias replied, "now that I have taken the Doctor's essence, I now have the power to take the essence of more than one person. I think I will demonstrate my point right here, right now."

Her eyes glowed yellow and she raised her hands, targeting Rose, Ianto and Gwen, preparing to take their essences.

"Help! Help us!" Rose cried.

"No!" Jack yelled, "Stop this!"

"Why should I?" Vendias replied, "you will join them soon enough, pretty boy."

"I have had enough of this crap!" Mina exclaimed before grabbing the sonic screwdriver from Mickey and then she hit Vendias in the back, which freed Rose and Ianto from the attack. Gwen was not so lucky as her essence was taken.

"Are you guys okay?" Jack asked.

"I think so," Rose answered, "that was close."

"But Vendias now has Gwen as well." Ianto reported.

The Doctor noticed another screen had just been formed and Gwen's essence had emerged in that screen.

"Gwen!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Don't tell me Vendias got you too!"

"I am afraid so." Gwen replied.


	8. Regrouping for a Plan

Rose, Martha, Jack, Ianto, Mina, Joanne, Sarah Jane, Luke and Maria were left as they hurried to the TARDIS to figure out what to do to save the Doctor, Gwen, Julie, Clyde, Rani and the rest of the victims from Vendias based on what they have been told from Vendias.

Joanne seemed to be amazed as she had seen the TARDIS for the very first time.

"This is quite amazing, Mina!" Joanne exclaimed, "You have some interesting friends. This place is like a space ship of some sort."

"Exactly, Mom." Mina replied, "On the outside it looks like a Police Box in London but this is what it looks like on the inside! Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yep." Joanne nodded in response, "Very cool indeed."

Rose, Martha, Sarah Jane and Jack were looking into the data banks in the TARDIS on how they can defeat Vendias while Ianto, Luke and Maria were sitting close by in concern for their friends that were in the hands of Vendias. None of them could believe that Mickey betrayed them and sold out the Doctor. It was a terrible move that had been made. Mina was concerned as well while trying to keep her mother preoccupied as possible.

"Vendias had been exiled from Delta Phoenix 9 hundreds of years ago." Jack stated, "There is bound to be some sort of power source that is keeping that alien alive!"

"There is," Rose replied, "we just have to keep looking!"

"We do not seem to have a lot of time to save our friends and those people either." Sarah Jane quipped, "It would be blind of us if we were to attack that alien without a plan."

"Exactly." Martha added.

The group continued to look for information from the data banks on how to defeat Vendias. They managed to find information within the hour that brought the heroes to great relief.

"Finally!" Rose exclaimed.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Any luck on information?" Maria added.

"We just found some information!" Martha exclaimed.

"Well spill then!" Ianto replied, "We got to save the Doctor, Gwen and the others!"

"It says here," Rose explained, "Vendias has a power source near the screens. That means there is another room in the basement that is having the souls of the victims trapped in the screens that we saw."

"Like a plug for a telly?" Ianto asked.

"Exactly!" Jack exclaimed, "if one of us goes into that room and find the power source, we will find the plug and unplug the power source. Destroy it if we have to."

"But won't that keep the victims trapped forever in limbo or something?" Luke asked.

"No Luke," Sarah Jane answered, "the opposite is true. By unplugging the power source, by chance destroying it, the ones that had their essence stolen by Vendias will be freed from their prison and they will be able to return to their bodies."

"That also means that monstrous witch will slowly but surely wither and fade into dust," Rose added, "that means Vendias will perish in the process of us saving our friends and everyone else that was taken in this town."

"Well then," Mina replied, "What are we waiting for?! We gotta move and get this plan into action!"

"I am all for that!" Ianto nodded in agreement.

"Mrs. Carter," Jack told Joanne, "this is for your own safety and I am needing you to stay here in the TARDIS."

"Me?" Joanne exclaimed in dismay, "What for?!"

"Mom," Mina replied, "you have to trust us on this."

"She is right." Rose added, "you will be safe in the TARDIS from that essence stealing alien."

"Fine. If you say so. Mina, return back safely."

"We will see to that Mom." Mina replied.

"Luke," Sarah Jane told her son, "I want you and Maria to stay here as well. You two will be safe as well."

"Mum!" Luke tried to protest but Maria stopped him.

"We will do that." Maria replied, "be safe. Get our friends back."

"We will." Sarah Jane replied.

"We will come back to get you guys after our fight is over." Jack promised the woman.

Rose, Martha, Jack, Ianto, Mina and Sarah Jane left the TARDIS, leaving Joanne, Luke and Maria inside, where they would be safe.

At the hide out, Vendias and Mickey were looking over at the victims that the alien had stolen essences from. Mickey looked over at the Doctor's sleeping form as he seemed to be having regrets over what he had done.

"I have been thinking, Mickey." Vendias spoke up, "You have done quite well with bringing me the Doctor."

Mickey just looked at the alien, not saying anything.

"With that being said," Vendias continued, "I am just going to let you go."

"Let me go?" Mickey was now confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"I think it is time that you found some peace." Vendias replied as her eyes started to glow yellow.

"Wait!" Mickey exclaimed, "We had a deal!"

"True," Vendias stated, "but you did your job and you are no longer in any use to me. Your time is done here."

She proceeded to take the essence from Mickey just like she did with her other victims.

"You...you cannot do this!" Mickey yelled out in dismay just seconds before his essence was taken by the alien.

"Stop!" Rose shouted as she along with Jack, Martha, Ianto and Sarah Jane returned to the lair, preparing for a fight against the alien to save their friends along with the rest of the victims in this town. 


	9. Face Off Against Vendias

"Ah," Vendias stated, "it seems that you fools have prepared to meet your end."

"Don't be stupid!" Martha exclaimed, "You know what we have come here for!"

"We want our friends back," Jack announced, "and we are going to do what it takes to get them back from your grasp!"

"As well as everyone else in this town that you have taken!" Rose added.

"You monster!" Sarah Jane yelled in anger.

"I have worked too hard to undo my lovely handiwork, but very well. Let us begin, shall we? You will all join them soon enough."

The group began their fight against Vendias. The heroes seemed to be doing well in taking on the vicious alien. They were determined but they ended up becoming overwhelmed by the battle since they knew fighting was only going to get them so far in saving the Doctor, Gwen, Julie, Rani and Clyde. They had to wreck the power source, destroy it once and for all to save everyone and fast before Vendias could take their essence and proceed with the rest of her plan.

"I will go in the back room!" Mina told the others, "I have the Doctor's weapon and I will be able to destroy the power source."

"Go for it! We do not have a lot of time!" Martha asked. Mina nodded and hurried to the back room.

"Stop her!" Vendias shouted. A group of Vendis followed Mina into the back room and it was going to be a heck of a fight for the newest member of Torchwood Three.

"Oh great you freaks again!" Mina exclaimed.

"You must not go to the power source!" one of the Vendi told the girl.

"Ah," Mina quipped, "so you talk too! I was wondering about that!"

Mina struggled with her fight against the Vendi at first but she found that the Doctor's sonic screwdriver could kill the Vendi and she knocked them out of life with the weapon before standing up and looking at the silver plug that was Vendias's power source with a grin on her face.

"Thought you was going to stop me did you? Well guess again, alien freak!" Mina pulled the plug on the power source and then blasted it with the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, "You are the weakest link! Goodbye!"

"NO!" Vendias screamed as she sensed that her power source had been destroyed by the sonic screwdriver. Seconds later, she slowly but surely crumbled into dust. Then the dust crumbled to the ground as there was nothing left of Vendias, not even her essence.

"Did I get it?" Mina asked as she met up with the others. She saw that Vendias was no more.

"I got it!" Mina exclaimed happily.

"Not a moment too soon too." Sarah Jane replied.

Suddenly, the screens all vanished into dust and all the essences were returning to their respective bodies. Gwen gasped as she returned to her body. She looked over at the group as they saw everything before them, "Jack. Ianto. Guys."

"Welcome back." Jack replied as he helped up Gwen.

"Remind me never to do that again." Gwen stated.

Rani and Clyde gasped as they returned to their bodies along with everyone else in the town.

"Sarah Jane?" Clyde looked confused.

"Where are Luke and Maria?" Rani added.

"It is alright." Sarah Jane stated, "you guys are back. Luke and Maria are both safe in the TARDIS."

Julie looked over at Joanne and Mina as she was back in her body, "Mina!"

"You are safe now Julie," Mina assured her little cousin, "It will be okay now. We will take you home to your mother. She is really worried about you."

"Doctor?" Rose spoke up, getting the group's attention. Martha, Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde, Maria, Rani, Mina, Julie and Joanne all gathered around to where Rose and the Doctor were. They saw that the Doctor had not come to yet.

"Is he..." Ianto began.

"Oh god," Gwen stated, "I hope not."

"No." Rose desperately cried out, fearing that he may be dead, "No. Doctor! No, no! Please! No!"

Mina clasped her mouth and looked away in shock. Sarah Jane and Martha also clasped their mouths in shock.

"Doctor." Rose cried, "we got all of you out of there. I...I don't understand. Doctor."

Suddenly, the Doctor gasped, grabbing Rose's arm as he was now awake and back in his body and rose up almost immediately.

"Doctor!" Rose exclaimed happily. The couple shared a hug and a kiss.

"You are back." Rose stated, "You are okay! I thought we lost you!"

"You didn't." the Doctor replied, "You could never lose me."

"It seems everyone has made it out alive." Clyde stated.

"Thanks to Mina destroying that power source." Sarah Jane smiled.

"The danger is all over now!" Jack told the victims that were not the heroes, "Everyone return to your homes! That is an order!"

"I am a bus driver." an elderly man told Jack, "I will take everyone home."

"Go ahead." Jack replied, "our place is a few blocks, so we will just walk there."

"What Jack said." Mina replied.

"Bye Julie!" a young blonde girl with braided pigtails shouted, "see you Monday!"

Julie said her goodbyes to her friends as they left. The citizens all slowly but surely left the hotel basement and headed to their respective homes by bus.

"Oh and Doctor," Mina returned the Doctor his screwdriver, "I believe that this is yours."

The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver and smiled, "Thank you Mina. You did quite well for your first mission."

"Thanks, Doctor." Mina replied.

The Doctor, Rose, Martha, Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Mina, Sarah Jane, Clyde and Rani all looked around to find that Mickey was not in sight and realized what they would have to do now.

"There are some issues that we have to face." the Doctor told the others.

"I am afraid that I know what you mean." Sarah Jane replied.


	10. Home for the Holidays

The Doctor, Rose, Martha, Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Mina, Julie, Sarah Jane, Rani and Clyde went and got Joanne, Luke and Rani out of the TARDIS and they were glad that everyone was returned back to their bodies and everyone was returning to their homes as the heroes were feeling as well.

"You got them safe!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yes." Sarah Jane replied, "Yes we did. Thanks to Mina."

"Mina put a stop to the evil alien and saved me and the rest of the victims." the Doctor explained as he shown Joanne his sonic screwdriver, "using this to destroy her power source."

"That was epic." Maria replied.

"What will you guys do now?" Joanne asked.

"Monday we are going to head home back to London." Rose answered.

"So you are staying for the weekend?" Julie asked with some excitement.

"Yeah," Mina answered, "We are, but we have to head home by Monday."

"Tomorrow," Sarah Jane told Luke and his friends, "you guys will get to learn about what American food is like."

"That sounds exciting." Luke replied. Maria, Rani and Clyde each nodded in agreement.

"Are you guys going to go Black Friday shopping with us?" Joanne asked.

"What is Black Friday?" Rani asked.

"You guys will be able to deal with the sales at stores from JCPenney's to Wal-Mart." Joanne answered, "Grandma Amelia, my mother, Delphine, Regina and I will be shopping."

"What about the rest of the aunts?" Martha asked.

"They go Christmas shopping at a later time."

"We will be up for it." Rose smiled, "Mum and Dad would be up for some nice presents."

"I would have to give my family presents too." Martha nodded.

"Yeah." Mina was in agreement with the others.

The Doctor, Rose, Jack, Sarah Jane and Martha all looked at each other. They all realized that they have to do something about Mickey first before they could proceed to worry about anything else with the long weekend.

That night, the heroes checked into a hotel as Rose noticed Mickey as he appeared to be leaving the place.

"Mickey." Rose caught his attention. The young man looked at his ex girlfriend as she looked disappointed with him as he could not tell whether she was sad or angry.

"Rose," Mickey began to explain himself, "I know that you might be angry with me, but I can explain why I sold the Doctor out the way I did."

"Mickey, don't." Rose spoke up, appearing to be angry with him, "There is nothing that you can say...that would make an excuse for what you did. The Doctor could have died today and it was all because you sold him out. Why?"

"Because I was upset with him for stealing you from me!" Mickey finally admitted.

"He stole me from you?!" Rose exclaimed, "so that's it?! You are unbelievable, you know that?! What you did today was petty and cowardly! I cannot believe that you would stoop so low!"

"I had no idea what Vendias was actually capable of or how powerful she actually was." Mickey looked away for a split second before looking back at Rose.

"This is the bottom line here," Rose told Mickey, "I can't trust you. Not after what you did. Sarah Jane and the others are not too happy with what you did. I think that you need to leave."

"Wait a minute," Mickey replied, "how am I supposed to get a flight to London?"

Pause.

"You have got a point." Rose sighed, "I just want you to know that it is going to take us a long time before we can ever trust you again after what you did!"

Mickey looked down sadly as the blonde walked away. He knew that he had betrayed her and the Doctor and there was no going back from what he did. Mickey wished that he could have taken back what he did and just let Vendias taken his essence in the first place since she was going to do it anyway, but it was too late for that.

Rose walked into the apartment that Joanne and Natasha were residing at and started to cry. Martha walked over to her and comforted her friend.

"Rose," Martha assured her, "I know that it was hard, but you did what you had to do."

"This was not the Thanksgiving I was expecting at all." Joanne stated, "I am truly sorry for what your friend did."

"It is not your fault, Mrs. Carter." the Doctor assured her, "everything just happened the way it did, and Rose is right. It is going to take awhile before we can trust Mickey again after what he did."

"Say," Natasha spoke up, "I was wondering. Does Torchwood Three have a Protection program for families of the people who work there?"

"We have a secret services," Mina answered, "why do you ask that?"

"I was really wanting to leave this city," Joanne explained, "things have not been the same since you left me, Mina. I am willing to change jobs if you let me and Natasha reside in London."

"Sure," Jack answered, "that does not sound like a bad idea."

"Seriously?!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Seriously?!" Mina added.

"Yeah," Jack explained, "that way they can live close to where you work, they also get to meet Owen and Toshiko, who did not get to come with us. It will be a fun experience for you."

"I am up for it!" Natasha exclaimed happily.

"After Black Friday shopping?" Mina asked, "we told Grandma we would be there to do that with her."

"Sure." Jack answered, "Sounds good."

The Friday morning came to pass and the Doctor, Rose, Sarah Jane, Martha, Jack, Gwen and Mina all went Christmas shopping on Black Friday while Natasha watched over Luke, Maria, Clyde and Rani. Rose got gifts for her parents. The Doctor got gifts for all of his friends and companions. Martha got gifts for her family. Jack got gifts for his team as did Gwen and Mina. Mina got her mom a present as well. Then they went to IHop to eat at which they enjoyed and Joanne got gift cards for her family and they got lunch at Burger King for Sarah Jane's son and his friends to try on the way back home.

Then it came time to say goodbye. Joanne explained to the family where she and Natasha were heading and gave her family, save for Mina and Natasha, their presents in case they would not see them again. Amelia wished them well and told them to keep in touch before they all left and headed into the TARDIS. This would be Natasha's first time in the TARDIS.

"Whoa!" Natasha exclaimed as she was in the TARDIS for the first time.

"What do you think?" Mina asked, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"It is bigger on the inside!" Natasha exclaimed, "This must be what a cat thinks when it plays inside a box or something!"

"That is what I thought when I first looked at this place." Joanne replied.

"I think the ship is quite extraordinary." Mina stated as the Doctor took the group back to London and they dropped Mickey off without even looking back before they parted ways.

Jack, Gwen and Mina reunited with Owen and Tosh and introduced them to Mina's mother Joanne and Mina's cousin Natasha. Sarah Jane, Luke, Maria, Clyde and Rani returned to their home and reunited with K9 and Mr. Smith talking about their adventure and how they enjoyed their Burger King meal.

Martha met with her family and gave them their presents which they would open on Christmas Eve. Her family was happy that she was able to get her gifts. They had no idea why she did it but decided not to get into full details.

The Doctor and Rose returned to Jackie and Pete and informed the parents on the recent adventures they had and what Mickey did while giving the gifts they would open on Christmas Eve. Jackie and Pete were not happy with what Mickey had done and were glad the couple were okay, safe and sound.

"Our daughter is Immortal?!" Pete exclaimed.

"Bad Wolf Immortal." the Doctor replied.

"That is hard to believe." Jackie slightly gasped.

"That is what we had been told." Rose replied, "After we dealt with the dark being known as Darkairai, a Twilight agent revealed this to us. Something to do with my destiny as Bad Wolf."

"That means..." Jackie was utterly surprised, "not only you are immortal, you get to live forever. With the man you love. The man that you will soon marry."

"That is what I have always wanted." Rose smiled, "to be with my Doctor. Forever."

"I cannot believe Mickey did what he did to you guys." Pete stated, "I am so sorry to hear that."

"It is alright." The Doctor replied, "It is what it is. Even though it will take a long time for us to trust him again, we will have to forgive him sometime or else he will haunt us for the rest of our lives."

"You are right you know." Rose replied sadly.


End file.
